The detection of a specific nucleic acid sequence present in a sample by probing the sample with a complementary sequence of nucleic acids is a known diagnostic technique. Nucleic acids are highly specific in binding to complementary nucleic acids and are thus useful to determine whether a specific nucleic acid is present in a sample. One must know the sequence of the specific nucleic acid to be detected and then construct a probe having a complementary nucleic acid sequence to the specific nucleic acid sequence.
In this application, the phrase "specific nucleic acid sequence" means a single stranded or double stranded nucleic acid which one wishes to amplify; "sample" means a mixture containing nucleic acids; "sufficiently complementary" means that two nucleic acids, a primer and a template, are capable of specific interaction which allows efficient, primer-dependent and template-directed synthesis of DNA, under given conditions of ionic strength and temperature.
Since nucleic acid probes are highly specific, it is preferable in some situations to probe the nucleic acid sequence itself rather than the protein produced by the nucleic acid sequence. As a particular example, a diagnostic method based solely on protein detection would be unreliable for determining the presence of infectious particles of hepatitis B virus, due to the presence of significant levels of non-infectious antigen particles which lack the DNA genome. In another example, the various subtypes of human papilloma virus found in either pre-cancerous or benign cervical tumors can be distinguished only by the use of nucleic acid probe hybridization. Also, the microbiology of AIDS makes it certain that an assay based on the presence of AIDS specific nucleic acid sequence would be superior as a diagnostic.
The greatest difficulty with applying existing nucleic acid probe technology, and the reason that the utility of the existing probe technology is limited, is the copy number problem. In a virus or cell, for example, there is usually a single copy of a particular gene. This one copy may give rise to many copies of gene product, either RNA or protein. For this reason, diagnostic techniques have often involved probing the protein, since the specific sequence of nucleic acid to be detected may give rise to many thousand copies of protein.
The naturally-occurring high number of ribosomal RNA, up to 100,000 copies per cell, has been used by GenProbe to facilitate diagnosis of certain bacterial pathogens, such as Legionella and Mycoplasma, using nucleic acid probes. However, this strategy cannot be used with non-cellular pathogens, such as viruses. Copy number is a particular problem with the development of a nucleic acid probe method for the detection of AIDS virus, where the integrated provirus may be present in less than one of ten thousand peripheral blood lymphocytes. Thus, if the particular nucleic acid sequence suspected to be present in a sample could be amplified, the copy number problem could be circumvented and probe assays could be more readily used.
In a normal biological sample, containing only a few cells, and consequently only a few copies of a particular gene, it is necessary to utilize an amplification process in order to overcome the copy number problem.
One method to amplify is to `grow out` the sample, that is, to arrange conditions so that the living biological material present in the sample can replicate itself. Replication increases the quantity of nucleic acid sequences to detectable levels. In the food industry, for example, in order to test processed food for the food-poisoning bacteria Salmonella, food samples must be incubated for a number of days to increase the quantity of nucleic acids. In clinical samples, pathogens must also be allowed to increase their number by growing out over some considerable time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,195 issued on Jul. 28, 1987 to Cetus Corporation and U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,202 issued on Jul. 28, 1987 to Cetus Corporation are each directed to a process for amplifying a target nucleic acid sequence contained in a sample. U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,195 relates to a process in which a sample suspected of containing a target nucleic acid sequence is treated with oligonucleotide primers such that a primer extension product is synthesized which in turn serves as a template, resulting in amplification of the target nucleic acid sequence. The primer extension product is separated from the template in the preferred embodiment using heat denaturation. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,202 relates to a process for amplifying a target nucleic acid sequence having two separate complementary strands. The process includes treating the strands with primers to synthesize extension products, separating the primer extension products from the templates, and in turn using the primer extension products as templates.
Both of the above United States patents require either manual or mechanical participation and multi-step operations by the user in the amplification process. The steps involved in these patents require the user to heat the sample, cool the sample, add appropriate enzymes and then repeat th e steps. The temperature changes cause the enzymes to loose their activity. Hence, the user is required to repeatedly supplement the amplification mixture with aliquots of appropriate enzymes during the amplification process.
In addition, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195 and 4,683,202 each cycle of the amplification process takes place by the synthesis from a first template, of a second template, the second template in turn is used to synthesize the first template. This procedure is repeated, thus, each cycle of the amplification process is based on the synthesis of one product from one substrate.
Notwithstanding the amplification processes disclosed in the prior art, a need exists for improvements to the amplification process. It would be preferable if the amplification process required less participation and fewer manipulations by the user. Further, it would be advantageous if the amplification took place at a relatively constant ambient temperature so that the activity of the enzymes involved in the process would not be affected. It would be more expedient if a template could be used to generate more than one product from one substrate in each cycle of the amplification process.